Teardrops on my Guitar
by Amberose1006
Summary: My first fanfic/songfic! It's about how Lucy loves Natsu, but he's dating Lisanna. Song: Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. Lucy x Natsu (obviously). Rated T cuz' I'm paraniod. Hope you like it!


**Teardrops on my Guitar**

_**This is my first songfic! The song is Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. This is gonna be pretty long (more than 1,000 words) so please read all of it! Enjoy (or try to I guess…)!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or this awesome song!**_

_**Song :**__italics __**Story: **_regular _**Thoughts: **__"italics in quotation marks"_ _**Author's Notes: Bold Italics**_

_** On with the story!**_

Lucy entered the guild, and went up to Mirajane. "I assume you want the usual?" Mira asked. The "usual" was orange juice and a cinnamon roll. "Of course!" Lucy answered. Mirajane came back with Lucy's breakfast, and she smiled.

"What's the plan today, Lucy?" "I'm going to ask Natsu out!" Lucy answered. Mirajane gasped "I knew this day would come! Didn't you, Cana?" Lucy jumped. She hadn't known Cana was there! "Yeah su-" Cana said before getting interrupted by Natsu and Lisanna who were standing up.

"Excuse me everyone! Lisanna and I have an announcement to make! We are now boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Congrats!" Most of the guild yelled. I imagine you can guess who was sitting there with their jaws dropped.

_Drew looks at me, I fake as smile so he won't see _

Natsu glanced over at Lucy for a second. Why would he look at me? She silently wondered. Lucy fake-smiled so Natsu wouldn't see that she was hurt.

_That I want, and I'm needing everything that we should be_

Lucy really needed Natsu's love. She couldn't imagine how she would feel after the shock was over. She thought it would hurt.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about, and she's got everything that I have to live without _

Lisanna really was beautiful. Lucy couldn't deny it. But Lisanna had so much more than Lucy had! Siblings, money, and now Natsu. Lucy walked home and cried herself to sleep.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cuz' it's just so funny that I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

Lucy was talking the next day with Natsu, and he was joking around. Mira was trying to catch Lucy's attention. "Lucy!" She yelled, waving her hand in front of her face."Oops, sorry Mirajane. What's up?" "Your rent is overdue." "Shoot! I thought I paid it! Gotta go Natsu!"

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right, I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night?_

Lucy was catching up with Natsu again, she was on a mission to help pay her overdue rent, when Natsu said, "Can I talk to you for a moment, Lucy?" "Sure!" Lucy answered. She could feel her heartbeat quickening. "It's about Lisanna. I feel _so_ in love with her, but I don't really know if she likes me that much…Do you think she does?" Natsu said in one breath. "Of course! You guys are perfect for each other!" "Thanks Luce! You're my best friend!" Lucy was hurt that Natsu only thought of her as a friend. Couldn't he tell how much she thought of him at night?

_Cuz' he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishing star_

Lucy woke up suddenly in the middle of the night to see a twinkling star out of her window in the night sky. She wished that someday, Natsu would love her.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do._

Lucy thought of her love for Natsu as an old song that nobody liked anymore, but people kept on singing it. (_**AN: Hey, now that I think about it, that's an awesome metaphor!) **_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes, so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be_

Natsu walked past Lucy into the guild and went to give Lisanna a big hug._ "I wish Natsu would hug me like that." _Lucy thought. _"He really is flawless. He's strong, funny, and kind. I hope someday I'll be that strong."__**(AN: By "strong" I mean physically and mentally…Just thought I'd let you guys know…) **_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love, look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cuz'…_

Lucy hoped Lisanna never let go of Natsu and gave him all of the love he deserved. _"She is really lucky." _Lucy thought.

_**(Just a repeat of the chorus…Too lazy to repeat everything…Sorry!)**_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light, I put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight_

When Lucy got home _**(Alone, poor, poor Lucy) **_she put a picture of Natsu down and fell fast asleep

_Cuz' he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart, he's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do._

The only other crush Lucy had was a guy named Bob _**(Who is an entirely made up character, I assure you) **_but he let her down gently. Natsu on the other hand, went and started dating someone else! Sure, he didn't know, but Lucy needed to blame someone for her depression.

_He's the time, taken up, but there's never enough and he's all that I need to fall into_

Lucy had spent DAYS trying to muster up the courage to ask Natsu out. But then he went and started to date Lisanna of all people!

_Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see_

A year later, Natsu and Lisanna stood up to make an announcement again. "Lis and I are engaged!" Natsu cried in happiness. Lucy fake-smiled when Natsu glanced her way before the couple was quickly engulfed in congratulators. Lucy used that opportunity to quickly slip out of the guild and go home so nobody would see her crying.

__**Word count: 1,008 My goal was to make you cry with this story (or at least emotional). Did it work? Please rate and review! No flames please!**_


End file.
